youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is a great and large nation south of Murica and Equestria that has never been beaten yet in its production of S.O.S., more about that below. Mushroom Kingdom is one of the only kingdoms that have a decent economy. The actual leader of the Mushroom Kingdom is Princess Peach. The Mushroom kingdom is also the 3rd place with more population in the world thanks to the new king Luigi who improved the place during his period as king. The Mushroom Kingdom is known to be full of many things such as S.O.S., lots of spaghetti, and many other memes of that caliber. The Mushroom Kingdom is the largest manufacturer of S.O.S., which is a strange food with an unknown flavor but well sold product around the world. History The Mushroom Kingdom was founded by Rosalina when she was looking to create for herself a vacation site; she, however, ended leaving the place because Adolf Hitler attacked the site and Rosalina had to move, but not before sending a letter to Princess Peach saying that she would give the kingdom to her. Princess Peach attacked the Nazi forces starting a cold war in which she won the battle and Hitler and the Nazi forces were defeated leaving the place. After that day, the Mushroom Kingdom lives in peace. Many years later, Rosalina created the Koopa Troop—a race of weird turtles that can eat, fight and poop in you when they want to. Then, Bowser was born, and unlike other races in Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser just wanted to kidnap Princess Peach to touch her ass and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom in the process. However, his plans are always foiled by Mario and Luigi. Mushroom Kingdom Kart Rumble The Mushroom Kingdom is known for its race tracks and its very famous Mushroom Kingdom Kart Rumble. People bet on the racers and try to win big. Items are permitted to fight for the top spot which Mario cheats and becomes racist when racers outside Nintendo join. Kratos took the top spot after killing Mario. The races are ran by the Mushroom Mafia which the Mafia makes big money from the suckers. Currency The Mushroom Kingdom's currency is simply called Coins. They are found in various blocks and in some enemies. They used to be valuable (on the scale of millions of Rupees), but since they are found everywhere, they were inflated to the point where they are now worth 2.4000 Rupees. Paradoxically, you can buy another life for 100 of these cheap things. The site has also the best power plant in the world, but sometimes, it experiences an energy crisis due to unpaid taxes; besides, the princess does not like giving money to other people while Mario has to convince her to do the right thing. Mario (when he got really really mad) made a request to Toad that the Mushroom Kingdom needs quote, "a fucking Walmart." They measure cash in GURTH, which is shortened to MicroGURTHs. Populace *Humans 20% *Toads 30% *Elves 20.6% *Cybertronians 15.4% *Saiyans 9% *Ponies 2% *Mobians 2% *Other creatures 0.5% *Queers 0.5% Military Relative to its size, the Mushroom Kingdom has a great military power. This is seen as Bowser can no longer easily kidnap Princess Peach with a force of 3000 Koopas since the Mother Russia's military allied with the Mushroom Kingdom. Because of this, it well known how the Mushroom Kingdom can maintain such a large size. Bowser's military also counts as one of the Mushroom Kingdom's allies when Bowser is not trying to kidnap the princess. Relation with other countries Mother Russia Mother Russia is the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest ally, but sometimes this is due to Mother Russia is the place from where the Mushrooms and other things of the Mushroom Kingdom is coming from. Russia is in the state of turmoil because the Russian Tsarist Party wants to seize the government. So, Russia can't support the Mushroom Kingdom as much as I used to. Russia exports mushrooms and guns, and imports S.O.S. and potatoes for vodka. Mobius Mobius and the Mushroom Kingdom have a normal point. Both are working in the same thing (maintaining the balance of happiness in their countries), although the Mushroom Kingdom claimed that some Blocks with Coins are in some places of Mobius. Murica The Mushroom Kingdom and Murica has shown to be allies, as they are composed of fat people similar to Fat Mario. Although sometimes, they can get into arguments with their leader. Finland Finland and the Mushroom Kingdom have a friendly point. Finland got inspired by the Mushroom Kingdom when people there played Super Mario Bros.; since then, many people of Finland have the ability of jump high until reach the sky. The Chocadoobie Empire Their relationship is okay. They both formed the best S.O.S. trading system. United Kingdom Sir Hiss moved here, bringing allegiance with him. When King Richard returned to Nottingham after his brother died horribly in a fire, Richard swore to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from threat. The United Kingdom also sends them Infinite supplies of Fish and Chips. Known Inhabitants *Princess Peach (leader) *Mario and Luigi *Wario and Waluigi *Toads *Yoshi and Birdo *Toadsworth *Princess Daisy *Jeffy (originally American) *Many other people from the Paper Mario games *Goku *Rosalina (at one point) *Malleo and Weegee (formerly) *Bowser (sneaks in sometimes) *Sonic the Hedgehog (when he is in the Mushroom Kingdom Kart Rumble) *Mutant Krabs (immigrant) *ULTRA Faggotheen *Fat Mario *Gay Luigi *Pauline (Formerly) *Sir Hiss (Exile) Appearances Gutsman's Ass PGA.jpeg|A screenshot of the Mushroom Kingdom in The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made. Mushroom Kingdom PGA.jpeg|Another screenshot of the Mushroom Kingdom in The Only Pooh's Grand Adventure Poop Anyone Has Ever Made. Danimals Mushroom Kingdom.png|In Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch Go to the Mushroom Kingdom. de:Pilzkönigreich Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Awesome places to be at! Category:Super Mario Bros.